


the spirit of the wild

by emsd01



Series: Calamity Wild and the disaster that is the heroes of courage [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Horror, Corrupted Wild, Dead Zelda, Friends Turned Ghosts Turned Pseudo-Parents, Gen, Ghost Gang has one brain cell and Urbosa holds it, Link Came Back Wrong, Meant to be just Wild centric but I love Warriors too much, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessed Wild, Selectively Mute Wild (Legend of Zelda), Sky is a precious human being, Warriors Is Trying His Best, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe) Whump, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild Hears Voices, but its just his dead friends that he can't remember, corrupted Link, resurrection gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsd01/pseuds/emsd01
Summary: In the midst of dimension-hopping, the eight heroes are seperated. Scattered across a desolate Hyrule, seemingly belonging to a hero who fell in battle one hundred years ago. However, this is not the Fallen Era of Time, but something far sinisiter. Corruption is thick in the air, and what little life there is perceivers in spite of everything.Alone, Warriors traverses the cursed lands in search of his allies, but finds something unexpected. The Hero may have fallen one hundred years ago, but he was certainty not dead.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Calamity Wild and the disaster that is the heroes of courage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076888
Comments: 18
Kudos: 205





	the spirit of the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many incredible Not Hero!Wild fics and Corrupted!Wild fics out there, mashing the two ideas together to create one very Sad Boi.

Warriors wondered if the Goddess would ever give her champions their must needed rest. He thinks of Sky and his pious faith, unyielding and steadfast even in the face of the hard truth. He thinks of Legend and his cynicism, born into a world decimated by the arrogance of the Gods and the failure of its champion. Warriors is still unsure about where he falls on the spectrum, conflicted at the idea of openly despising his creators and bowing to their every whim. The Goddess' failure in Cia had lead to a dimension spanning wars but also lead to Warriors becoming the man he was today, shaped by his hardships and the challenges he overcame. If not for the arrogance of greater beings, Warriors would never have met his dearest friends, nor would he have been separated from them when their time together came to an end.

Sometimes, Warriors wishes he could be as ignorant as the others; the other Heroes who had the luxury of never facing the daunting reality of their creation. Warriors knew little of the adventures of Four or Hyrule. Hell, he barely knew anything about Wind or Twilight either. Being the newest member of the dimension-hopping group of wayward heroes, Warriors often found himself left out of the loop. Sky was kind enough to share his thoughts and memories, easily the most open of the Links, and the knowledge he learnt of Legend only came after the two spent one lonely night together, whispering under the stars of the shared grievances. It was not all their fault as Warriors understood he was not the most approachable of people. 

"Are you alright?" 

Warriors was ripped from his thoughts at the voice of Sky, smiling gently down at him. He was the known first in line to their dynasty of disaster, easily falling into the role of mediator amongst the group, with a soft voice and gentle air about him, Sky calmed the heroes even in the worst moments. 

"Your head was in the clouds," Sky smirked slightly, eyes twinkling as if he knew something no one else did. Warriors smiled back at him, a weak attempt to placate his friend, whose expression quickly morphed into concern.

"I'm fine, Sky." Warriors thumped Sky on the shoulders, the older hero wincing slightly at the force. "Just reminiscing, that's all."

"Hurry up! It's time to leave!" Warriors could hear the distinct yell of Wind, followed by the scowling remark of Legend. "They're right next to us, no need to yell."

Sure enough, Warriors could feel the familiar tug in the bottom of his stomach. An invisible force pulling him towards the looming portal ahead of them, a crack in the fabric of the universe, practically begging the heroes to enter. Not that they ever had a choice, to begin with. Soon the feeling would increase, and an uncomfortable pit in their stomachs would morph into sharp pains coursing through their bodies. Warriors felt a warm hand grip his own, and looked up at Sky's comforting smile. 

"We best head off, War." Warriors felt his chest clench at the name, a once familiar feeling of comradery he hadn't felt in a long time, swirling inside of him. 

"Yeah," Warrior squeezed back. "Let's go."

Four and Hyrule held hands, leaping through the portal with matching grimaces. Wind practically lept onto Legend, causing the older hero to begin to fidget, fighting off a grin Warriors' was sure was threatening to break free. Wind marched forward with a tight grip on Legend, grinning madly the whole way through the portal. Time and Twilight stood to the side, planning to go last as always. Warriors watched as Sky flashed them a toothy smile, mirroring Wind's enthusiasm in leaping through the portal. Warriors could not resist the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, clenching tightly on Sky's hand. Even with his eyes closed, Warriors could make out the flashing lights dancing all around them. He could feel the familiar chilling sensation fill him from head to toe, before suddenly Sky's hand was violently wrenched away.

Warriors let out a strangled gasp, arms flailing madly in an attempt to grasp Sky, but his hands met nothing but thin air. There was a high pitched ring that pierced Warriors ears, before one final lurch and he found himself headfirst in a field of grass. Warriors eyes snapped open, fingers digging into the dirt as he shot up, head whipping around in a hopeless attempt. 

It was no use, Sky was nowhere to be seen. Neither were any of the others. Warriors was alone. 

* * *

_"You know you are the definition of insanity."_

Wild let out a huff in response, scowling up at the grey sky as if he could frighten the rain into ceasing. All around him Hyrule was torn asunder by the storm, hurling sticks and small animals around like they were nothing. Wild sulked from under his shelter, a makeshift home in a dank cave that smelled distinctly of burnt flesh. Sheikah Slate tossed to the sight, forgotten in the current circumstances, Wild was surrounded by several small jars filled with various ointments. He scooped up a generous amount before applying it to his sizzling leg, the burnt flesh still emanating heat despite the passing of time.

_"Do not be so harsh, Revali. Link is simply determined."_

Wild sneered in response to the soft voice, who quickly stuttered back an apology. " _Sorry, I meant Wild is determined."_ Wild beamed brightly, flashing his sharpened teeth and a raised bloodied fist in triumph. 

_"Oh, oh dear_." Soft laughter echoed throughout Wild's head, and he felt the familiar cold sensation of joy emanating from the voice. It filled Wild with a fluttering in his stomach, and he quickly joined in with laughter of his own; silent. 

_"Do not encourage him, Mipha. If you do then the little gremlin will never stop this foolishness."_

_"I loath to admit it but I must agree with Revali, Mipha. This little quest is far too dangerous. Listen to me, Wild."_

Wild pouted, digging his nails into the soft soil with an air of attitude. For as much as he loved his voices, the heat of Urbosa was almost unbearable. She took almost a maternal view in Wild's life, continuously ranting about his obligations and the constant lack of responsibility he displayed towards them. Wild was have tempted to close off his mind and be done with the argument, but that thought brought with it a warning thrum of lightning running through his body, forcing his hair to stand on end and a displeased frown to overtake his pout. 

_"Do not give me such cheek, child. You know Lynels are outside your capabilities. You best not engage them,_ " At Wild's petulant look, the voice continued, soft as if speaking to a wounded animal. _"You know how we worry about you, Wild. We don't want to see you hurt."_

Wild deflated at that, head bowing in submission. For a moment, he almost wished he had never awoken their spirits, then perhaps he could do whatever he wished. But the thought of living without them brought the familiar string of loneliness, and suddenly Wild was transported to a time when he first awoke; alone in a foreign land with nothing but a single lonely light to keep him company. The girl had never once given Wild her name, nor had she ever told Wild that his name had once been Link. She was often quiet, only chiming in to help Wild understand something unknown to him, which at the time was everything. She was never one for idle small talk like the voices that spoke to Wild now, the girl sinking into bouts of depression that rendered her silent for days. Wild spent those days of silence in agony, wishing for his only friend to come back to him, even if she never truly seemed to like him. For a voice inside of Wild's head, the girl did not care for Wild. She was not unkind, but there was a distance between the two that Wild could never hope to cross no matter how much he wished.

The girl was strange, but not cruel. She would go silent whenever Wild neared Hyrule Castle, so he made sure to never wander too close. When Wild first faced off against a Divine Beast, the girl went silent for the last time. When Wild won the battle, he was not greeted by the girl, but by Urbosa the Spirit. Urbosa taught him all that she knew, including that the girl had once been Princess Zelda, a child that had suffered right up until her death. Urbosa was soon joined by Mipha, Revali, and lastly Daruk. Each spirit treated Wild kindly, in a way the princess never had. Wild never told the voices of his time with Zelda, nor of the sorrow that consumed up until she finally faded away. 

Wild did not understand why, but he missed her. For all that the spirits loved him, and he loved them, without the princess Wild felt empty.

Sometimes, it felt as if Wild ached for something that didn't even exist. A light he could never reach. Wild had felt lonely before the spirit came, and although he missed the princess Wild would never trade the spirits for her. He never wanted for a life of such loneliness, never again.

Wild went still after that, applying his ointment with a slow and meticulous hand. The voices quietened again and Wild wondered if they felt guilty at the sorrow they had caused him. 

The day fell into the night and soon the rain ceased, the voices quietly encouraged Wild to leave his shelter but Wild suddenly had no desire to explore. He pulled out a Korok leaf and fashioned a make-ship blanket, curling up under it as he stared up at the stars. He watched one fall from the sky, and once more the voices urged him to wrestle from his sleep and go retrieve it, but Wild refuses to move. 

_"Brother... is It acting up?"_

Wild felt It throb at the mention, bubbling beneath the skin of his right arm with deadly anticipation. Wild slapped down his hand, squishing the bubbles under his skin with a huff, frowning as he watched his fingers twitch with a phantom feeling. 

_"Wild, you must get up. Wallowing in such a fashion will only feed It."_

With each word, Wild could feel the cold breeze kiss his skin, " _Go visit Kakoriko, see if Impa requires any assistance."_

The thought of Impa quietened It and Wild fell into a lull of comfort. He smiled, sitting up slowly as he eased his grip on his right arm, the Korok leaf slipping off his shoulders. Wild rose to his feet, dusting himself off and walking to the edge of the cave. He stared up at the sky and marvelled at the cream white full moon, innocent in its purity. Suddenly, Wild felt a hauntingly familiar jolt in his chest, and the moon began to bleed run.

_"Blood moon, shit! Wild, hurry up and teleport to the nearest shrine, quickly!"_

Wild's heart dropped to his feet and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he lurched around to dash for his Sheikah Slate when a wave of pain wracked his bones. Wild let out a soundless cry, mouth gasping out as he collapsed to his knees, skinning them on the rock floor. The heat was pumping through his veins, an almost unbearable heat that made Wild wish to rip himself apart from the outside in. The eye on the back of his right hand snapped open, veins pulsing red and pupil spinning around madly in search of something.

**T H E B L O O D M O O N R I S E S**

Wild let out an agonized howl, the first sound to leave his lips in days, as a Malice bubbled up inside of him and oozed out of his skin, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

**G O D D E S S' C H O S E N H E R O, B E C O M E M I N E O N C E M O R E**

Wild's squeezed the sides of his head, nails digging into his flesh as he screaming, desperately trying to claw inside of himself. Wild could taste the metallic tang of blood gushing out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and painting his hands red.

**_Link, you must be strong. Do not give in to his corruption. Link, can you hear me? Do not let him win._ **

It was her. But it wasn't, not quite the same person. This light felt softer, kinder. Her words brought him comfort, but it did nothing to quiet It.

**R I D T H I S W O R L D O F L I G H T A N D K I L L T H E W I E L D E R O F W I S D O M**

There was a sharp crack as Wild's right arm lurched out wildly, followed by a broken sob as tears began to fall freely. 

**_Link, please listen to me. Be strong, my Knight. Be strong and fight._ **

Under the light of the blood moon, Wild felt himself begin to slip into another endless sleep. Morphed into a creature unknown even to him, he could feel the voice of that first greeted him when he awoke, begin to fade away. The Camality's hatred only grew louder, drowning out his first friend and the one his spirits called The Princess. Wild did not know if he would wake from this sleep but hoped that the voices would be there to soothe his heart.

_It hurts_ , Link wept. _Is there anyone out there?_

* * *

Warriors walked till blister formed on his feet. His worn boots cracking the stone beneath him as he traversed through the harsh terrains of mountains, valleys, and ravines. The weather seemed to change often, a storm brewing nearly every hour. Soon the sun had set and there was still no sign of Hylian life. Warriors passed through several ruins of towns and civilisations, left to the cruel hand of fate. He had no idea where he was going, he thought that if he could find someone then they could direct him to Kakoriko village; a town that seemed to exist regardless of which dimension Warriors was in. 

Warriors was starting to accept the reality that he would have to spend the night alone in this unknown Hyrule, and if he wished to survive the night he would have to set up camp soon. This Hyrule's elements seemed particularly perilous, perhaps even the result of whatever had decimated towns he passed. Warriors suddenly wished he had set up camp at one of the abandoned buildings, but he had gone too far to turn back now. Searching out the nearest shelter, Warriors headed deeper into the forest. 

Above him, the full moon shone with such brilliance that Warriors went still for a moment. He could not explain it but the sight of it brought him unease. Sky had told him that several cultures thought a full moon to be a bad omen, even sighting Time's experience with a seemingly sentient moon hellbent on killing him. Warriors chuckled at the thought, before his stomach dropped. 

The moon began to bleed red. The atmosphere suddenly felt tense, the stench of blood thick in the air that even Warriors could smell it. Suddenly, a chilling screaming pierced the air.

Warriors broke into a sprint, tearing through the dense forest in search of the source of the sound. As Warriors neared, the screaming only grew, morphing into something less Hylian and more demonic. Warriors suddenly felt the urge to flee, but he powered through it, emerging out of the trees and into a clearing with rapid speed. But what awaited him was nothing he had ever seen before. 

At the mouth of a cave sat a creature, hunched over and howling. Warriors could only alike it to the Twili creature he had once seen, but even they did not leave up to this creatures majesty. It was covered in a thick dark substance, a fuse of black and red, sizzling and steaming. The air around it tasted foul, small particles of darkness oozing off it and floating above it in a cloak of foul aura. It stood on four legs, melting the stone beneath its claws with the corruption clinging to it like a second skin. The substance came to form ahead above its shoulders, void of any teeth or sign of life. What immediately stood out to Warriors was the large, yellow eye on the creatures right hand, stretching up to cover most of its arm. It blinked slowly, lazily swirling around before suddenly snapping onto Warriors, slitted pupils seemingly pulsating. 

The creature let out a horrific sound, echoing throughout the clearing and chilling Warriors down to his bones. Nearby birds took flight and the world itself seemingly rumbled with the creature. It took a step forward, clumsily and almost childlike, the black substance oozing off of it and splashing onto the ground, eating away at the stone and rock as if it was acid. 

Warriors was overcome with fear. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to run and not to look back. Whatever this creature was, it defied the very Goddesses and its existence sickened Warriors to his core.

Warriors actively on instinct, stepping back. The creature lurched forward with impossible speed, pouncing on Warriors with an outstretched clawed hand. Warriors had no time to react, pulling up his hand to protect his face when a familiar bright light erupted from his palm. The creature let out a horrifying screech, throwing itself away from him as if it had been burned. Warriors felt a warm sensation settle in his chest, a sense of calm wash over him as he slowly lifted his hand. The Triforce of Courage thrummed brightly, creating a barrier between Warriors and the creature. 

Warriors hadn't known he still possessed the piece, as it had not presented itself since his last battle with Cia. It seemingly had been lying dormant within up, until the opportunity came along to protect its Wielder from the corruption of Ganon. Warriors knew without a doubt that the Triforce would not have appeared unless Warriors came into contact with a piece of Ganon. 

That meant whatever this creature was, it harboured some part of Ganon within it. But Warriors had never heard of the Gerudo King taking the form of a creature such as this. It reminded Warriors of Sky and his story of Demise, and Warriors wondered if this was a purer form of Ganon, less of reincarnation and more of an embodiment of Demise. 

Warriors pulled his sword from its scabbard, drawing it before him as he moved in on the creature. It had retreated further towards the cave, seemingly licking its wounds as evident by the sift whimpering reaching Warriors ears. He approached it softly, watching as the light of the Triforce seemingly burnt back the creatures protective cloaking, singing back the sludge as the creature howled and howled. Warriors had no doubt he was causing it incredible pain, but despite the creature being far from Hylian, the thought still unsettled him. 

Warriors had felt off the moment he fell into Hyrule, his instinct screaming at him that something was very wrong here. It was only encouraged once Warriors realised how lifeless this Hyrule was; a relic of a bygone era. Something had eradicated most if not all of Hylian life, and whatever it was Warriors had a strong feeling it was connected to the creature before him.

"What are you?" The Triforce brought Warriors great comfort, erasing his fear and replacing him with a sense calm. It allowed him to approach the situation from an objective standpoint, to see the heart of the problem. 

The once monstrous creature that had brought Warriors to his knees in fear, whimpered at the sight of him. It slunk against the wall of the cave, pressing itself against it to make itself look small. It was almost pathetic if Warriors did not understand how creatures of Ganon were naturally repelled by the incredible power of the Goddesses. 

Warriors approached, holding his hand up higher and illuminating the cave with the light of the Goddess. He froze in shock, letting out a sudden gasp at the sight before him. The creature's cloak had peeled back at its neck, revealing the distinct face of a snarling Hylian. A boy, no younger than fifteen at the least, hissed up at Warriors with a look akin to a wounded animal. Fear was evident in his striking blue eyes, illuminated by the light of the Triforce. Warriors could make out the wisps of blonde hair, stuck to his forehead with sweat. The corruption peeled back to his chest, revealing the child's lack of clothing and a deep scar wrapping around his throat. 

Warriors felt sick to his stomach. He pulled his hand back, hesitant. This was a mere child, corrupted by Ganon and his forces, morphed into a vile creature. It was clear the child had no control of his action, evident by the animalistic state he was in. Warriors could not draw his sword on him even if he wanted to. He prepared to sheath his sword and step down when the sense of calm washed over him once more, and Warriors knew instantly this was the influence of the Goddess.

His hand suddenly lurched out, grabbing onto the child's face and Warriors could do nothing to stop it. The cave erupted with a blinding light as the child began to scream in pure agony, thrashing against Warriors' hold. He was blinded by the Triforce, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of warmth slammed into him. The screaming stopped, abruptly, and Warriors suddenly felt very weak. 

Warriors opened his eyes to the dark cave, gently illuminated by the white full moon, the Triforce once again falling into a slumber. The vile evil cloaking the child was gone, receding inside of him as his eyes fluttered closed. Warriors dashed forward, catching the boy before he could hit the ground. He held the child close to him, hand hovering above his mouth, before letting out a sigh of relief when he felt him breathe. He was alive, whatever the Goddess had done it had not killed him.

Warriors finally allowed himself to relax, the tension leaving his shoulders as he gently laid the child down. He was cold to touch, but not worryingly so. Warriors was quick to shed his outer cloak, blanketing the child from the elements before settling against the wall of the cave. Warriors stared out of the mouth of the cave and up at the stars above them, a foreign night sky belonging to a foreign Hyrule. Even after all these weeks, it was still hard to believe. The quest that was given to the eight Heroes of Courage still hard to comprehend.

_Nine Heroes_.

He couldn't explain it, but Warriors knew this child beside him was the Hero of this Hyrule. He had no idea what had happened to him, nor what had decimated the land so. It was unlikely he would get any answers anytime soon, but there was one thing he did know for sure.

Warriors was no longer the newest of the group.

* * *

Urbosa watched the two Heroes with a fond expression, hand on her chin and elbow resting on her knee, she looked up at the moon above them. "To think such a beautiful thing can cause such pain," She smiled, eyes sad.

Mipha glided over to her fellow champion, the blue illuminating her face even as she smiled, "He is safe now. It seems the Goddess has not given up on her Hero after all."

"Too little, too late." Revali huffed, crossing his feather arms across his face. He stared down at the new arrival with a threatening scowl, s uneasy about a stranger being so close to Wild. 

Daruk let out a hearty laugh, reaching out to clap Revali on the back before the Rito dove out of the way. "Cheer up, Revali. Things are finally looking, maybe these new bunch of heroes can help little brother regain his memories."

Revali glanced at the Heroes, seemingly lost in thought. "Maybe."

Urbosa rose to her, gliding gracefully over to the sleeping Hylians as the other spirit moved out of the way. She hovered over Wild, reaching out to stroke his hair, her hand almost close enough to touch but never connecting. "The journey ahead will not be easy, for any of them." Urbosa kept her expression guarded, but the other spirits could sense her sorrow. "But for now, let them sleep."

With a flick of her hand, the candle went out and the cave was engulfed in darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this like seven times but I bet my left pinky-toe there is still mistake fuuuuck
> 
> let me know if you want more of this shit ;)


End file.
